


saying all the words i'm dreaming

by voidzhaus



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-emptive Mature tag, [from Damien's perspective]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidzhaus/pseuds/voidzhaus
Summary: When your boss walks into your office one day out of the blue, you're not quite sure what to think - *especially* when he begins to flirt with you.A choose-your-own-adventure-y style fic - details in Introductions.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Character(s)





	1. Introductions

**Choose-Your-Own-Adventure**

I'm not quite sure what to call this, other than a CYOA fic. What will happen is this: I'll post an update, then leave some options below with a link to a poll. I'll leave the poll open for a while, then once the poll's closed, I'll write the next update based on the results of the poll. For example, it may look like this:

> What do you do next?
> 
> **A - Throw the paperwork across the room**
> 
> **B - Drop the paperwork**
> 
> **C - Place the paperwork on the desk**
> 
> [poll link]

...come to think of it, it's kinda like Tales from the Borderlands... kinda.

* * *

**You [The Reader]**

You are Damien Myers. 36. Trans male, post-op. Homosexual. Hyperion scientist.

You were a Vault Hunter once, chasing vaults for a slim chance at transitioning into a body you're comfortable in. These dreams came true faster than you'd hope...

During a raid on Sanctuary, a man with a mechanical arm pulled you aside and offered something you couldn't refuse. In exchange for coming with him, he promised you a fully-sponsored transition - complete with everything functioning as they should. No shitty fake flesh tubes! You snuck off with the metal man and boarded a tiny ship bound to Helios. When you arrived there, you were guided to a sort of doctor's office to "get a physical". What really happened, though, was the first of many Eridium injections within your left arm.

That was years ago now. Nowadays, you're working for Hyperion as a scientist in the Research and Development division on Helios. Most of your transition has passed - all that's left to do is to get everything "down there" in place and working.


	2. Part 1

You sat comfortably within your office. Rectangular windows of various ratios scattered across the screens. A couple had walls of text and others had images accompanied with lengthy captions and observations. As you scrutinized each and every last one of them, you started to group similar files together. It was your task du jour, anyway - sorting and sifting through the mess of unsorted research notes within Helios's databases. Monotonous work, really... until you come upon a few that strike a deep chord with you - notes on yourself, and the experiment going on with you as the subject.

Hazy purple and piercing blue eyes began to hone in on a particular note regarding the most recent injection of Eridium within your veins. It stated that it appeared that the injections barely phased you anymore. *That's sure as hell not true,* you thought, tapping your fingers furiously to add your own input. *the injections still bother me greatly.* You kept typing away as a purple hand replaced your right hand. You then used your right hand to trace around the spots you mentioned in your notes.

You were in such a groove while you were working. Hell, you even bobbed and waved to an inaudible tune - but this razor-sharp focus was broken by ringing at your door.

"One moment!" you called out, dismissing the unnecessary screens. You began to finish up the paragraph you were working on when the ringing continued.

"One moment." you repeated. Your words were much firmer this time around.

It seemed that the person on the other side of the door ignored your calls. The doors slid open easily, and someone walked in. You couldn't see them, though, because your nose was buried deep within the notes on your screen.

"Listen here." you quipped, dismissing the screen with rushed motions. "I had asked you repeatedly to wait for a moment. I was working on something _real important_ here, and you probably should know I require laser-precise focus when I'm in my office..."

You turned slightly to face the other person to stare them down. You opened your mouth to give another witty remark - but froze suddenly when _Handsome fucking Jack_ stood mere feet from your desk.

* * *

**What do you do next?**

**A. Stand up and bow deeply in apology.**

**B. Apologize verbally.**

**Poll:** <https://www.strawpoll.me/20003652>

**Ends: After 5 votes or 5/15/2020, whichever is sooner.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things'll get better as I write. I haven't written fanfiction in... at least 2 years.


End file.
